


What We’re Built For

by lrs002



Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [26]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: 100 days challenge, M/M, Military, Personal Challenge, Quote, Soulmates, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: Prompt-“I wasn't ready for half the shit I went through, but obviously I'm built for it.” by Unknown Author.Or: The author has no idea what this is. Military. Soulmarks.Rated M Just in Case
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590145
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	What We’re Built For

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of my personal challenge and of Arthur and Eames week! Enjoy.

The night is dark, and Arthur can’t sleep, so instead of staring at the ceiling he gets up, wrapping himself in the throw at the end of the bed, and watches the street lamp across from the apartment ficker.

He can hear Ariadne’s snoring through the walls of the small two bedroom apartment everyone is sharing for this job.

“At least one of us is getting some sleep.” He mutters looking back at the rumpled sheets of the empty bed.

Eames isn’t here tonight. Arthur usually wakes up Eames when his demons come out to play but tonight Eames is working late at the warehouse tonight.

Arthur sighs wishing they’d stayed at a hotel like they normally do on jobs because he’s able to distract himself by turning on the tv but he can’t do that here.It had been hard to find a hotel up to Arthur’s standard close enough to the warehouse they’re doing the job from so they decided renting for the week would be okay. 

Well actually, Eames had decided that for them ignoring Arthur’s suggestions.

Speaking of Eames should be here soon Arthur thinks the red light of alarm clock says it’s almost three in the morning.

Arthur actually hears Eamesor at least his vehicle before he sees him.. Eames likes to ride around and drive a truck when they’re this far from the city. The truck rumbles and occasionally backfires, so it’s loud, and very noticeable. Arthur worries the truck blows the low profile they’re supposed to be keeping on this job while being this close to Arthur’s childhood home and his mother.

But Eames tells him not to worry because lots of people have old clunkers in Texas. Plus it puts a smile on Eames’ face and Arthur can only say no a handful of times before he gives in to Eames.

“Hello my Darling.” Eames said coming up behind Arthur and giving him a light squeeze. “Couldn’t sleep?” 

Arthur nods and Eames spins him around easily planting a small gentle kiss on Athur’s brow.

“Come on, let's take a shower together and you can tell me all about it.”

“No. I’m good,” Arthur says faking a yawn, “I was just waiting for you to get back. Go take a shower, I’m climbing back in bed.” He says, pulling away from Eames.

“If you’re sure pet.” Eames says before gathering the things he needs to take his shower and disappearing down the hall.

\----  
The next morning, Eames wakes up to an empty bed.

“Ariadne have you seen Arthur this morning?” He asks her as she comes into the kitchen, heading straight to the coffee pot.

Bumped into him coming out of the bathroom fully dressed when I got up around five mumbling about doing research when I got up to go pee.”

“What day is it?” 

“Um.. July 6th, I think.”

Eames sucks in a breath and tosses his coffee down the sink “Thanks, I’ll meet you at the warehouse in a couple hours.”

“Okay.” She mumbles sounding confused but Eames doesn’t care he’s already out the door and down the street.

\----  
They’ve just started this job, barely past the introductions and Arthur’s skin feels tight and his eyes twitching because of the stupidity of the chemist they have working with them.

He’s this close to shooting Thomas Jones in the face but he can’t shoot him because he’s an old friend of Cobb’s. Plus he feels Eames eyes on him occasionally.  
The man has already put him in danger by going off book by upping a Somincin dose. Everybody knows that Somincin doses have to be carefully measured so that the kick actually works.

“Arthur, Thomas. Cobb says nonchalantly ”Let’s play nice” unaware of Arthur’s bloodlust

Eames snorts.

“This little shit almost got me killed because he upped the dosage!”

“Oh, there’s the famous Arthur I’ve heard so much about. So full of rage. Thomas says “Nice to finally meet you.”

Arthur freezes, snarl on his face. Out of the corner of his eye he see’s Eames has stopped pretending to work, eyes fully on the three of them.

“You’ve heard about me?” Arthur asks

“Yeah, I used to work at a hospital before being pulled into this dreamshare business and knew this fellow Franklin Barnes. He was a loon going on about dreams and war and how his brother in arms Arthur was a badass.Said he was in The 22nd squadron.

“It wasn’t hard to figure out who you were once I saw you attached to Dom’s hip like a lost little puppy. Plus I did some hacking. Poor old Frank never knew I was digging for information on you.”

“Tom, Why were you digging for information?” Cobb asks,

“This bastard got my sister killed.” Thomas says, yanking a gun out of his suit jacket and pointing it at Arthur.

Cobb tackles Jones to the floor quickly, just as a gun goes off whizzing past Arthur’s ear.

The bullet embedded in the warehouse wall. Right next to the door.

Cobb punches Tom in the face as they wrestle for the gun, knocking the chemist out cold.

“Excuse me?” Arthur says, rushing out outside his long coat forgotten in haste.

Eames grabs Arthur’s coat and goes after his Pointman brushing past Ari as she enters. “Be a dear and help Cobb with that bit of trouble”

\----  
Eames finds Arthur leaning against a stone wall, not far from the warehouse, smoking.

“Thought you quit.” He calls out walking toward Arthur 

“Shut up Eames.” Arthur mutters, blowing out smoke as he takes the coat from him. Eames watches 

You wanna talk about it?” Eames says, staring up at the grey sky, tucking Arthur under his arm.

“No. Arthur says 

That one little word has a note of finality to it but a couple moments later Arthur sighs and the words start to slip out of him just like Eames knew they would.

“With the army, with life I wasn't ready for half the shit I went through, but obviously I'm built for it.”

Eames glances at him, Arthur has a crinkle in his brow and a frown on his face, “What do you mean you're built for it, hmm? Nobody’s built for much anything Arthur, not the Army, Not the pain and sufferings of life, certainly not this job we do day in and day out. That’s all learning. Only purpose people are really built for is love.”

“Love?” Arthur asks 

“Yes, Darling. It’s why we have these.” Eames says grabbing Arthur’s arm and rolling up the sleeve of his dress all the way to elbow. So the name imprinted there is visible. “Soulmarks. You were made to love me and I you. 

Arthur finally glances up at Eames’ face.

“And nothing you did in the past will ever change that.”


End file.
